1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a numbering stamp, and more particularly to a cover that can keep a person from getting ink on his or her fingers.
2. Description of Related Art
A numbering stamp is used for stamping a date or a series of numbers on papers. The numbering stamp has a body and a stamping apparatus. The body has a distal end, a proximal end and an inner concavity, and the stamping apparatus is mounted inside the distal end of the body. The stamping apparatus has multiple stamping devices and multiple adjustment disks. The stamping devices are aligned with each other and are mounted in the stamping apparatus. The adjustment disks correspond respectively to the stamping devices, are mounted adjacent to the corresponding stamping device and are used to select a number for the corresponding stamping device. When a person sets the date or numbers on the numbering stamp, the person's fingers are easily stained by ink on the stamping devices.
The present invention provides a cover for a numbering stamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.